earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese Civil War
中国内战 Declaration of War The Chinese Civil War began a few days after towns under the Qin Dynasty left to form Sui, which was called China at that time. The Emperor of Qin, XDA1, declared war on Sui on the 1st of June with a declaratory statement made on their discord page, after failed attempts to convince former Qin cities to return back to the Qin State. Warlords from the united china council, mainly Manchuria and Ming joined the Imperial forces to put down the "rebellion". "As of today, Qin is at an official state of war with China. Every town in China is given the chance to peacefully leave China and return to Qin. Blueraining (China) attempted to convince Mongolia to attack Qin and he has been stealing our cities. Blueraining (China) is a traitor and so is anyone supporting his illegal state in our soil. You are allowed to kill anyone who is from China" - XDA1, 14:07 (UTC), June 1st, 2019. Belligerent Dynastic Powers *Qin* *Ming* *Manchuria *Mongolia Rebellion Powers *Sui( FC )* *Liao (Only the Liao Emperor of the time entered the war) Timeline June 1st #Declaration of War by Qin on China. #Ming joins the Dynastic Powers. #Manchuria joins the Dynastic Powers. #Mongolia joins the Dynastic Powers. June 2nd # Several towns leave China and re-join Qin. # Seeing lost of support the Chairman of China Blueraining abdicates. # New Chairman CobetKhei became the leader of China 4 Battle of Hyesan (https://www.bilibili.com/video/av54388571) 5 Xianyang massacre(at last the XDA1 IS SCARD BY this. HE CLOSE THE PVP) June 5th # Battle of Bianjing - Luoyang takes place (Name of Battle not finalized). June 6th # China's leaders were having conflicts about signing a peace treaty or not. Dual between the two Chairmen Blueraining and CobetKhei was held. # China launched an attack on Ming at Yingtianfu. 2 Zhumadian send out spies to xiangyang ,blueraining decided to continue the war 3 then the dirty luoyang and zhumadian decided to claimblocking to surround the xiangyang to restricting Xiangyang's Development Between June 13th and June 14th, 2019 # China Renames itself Sui Military Engagements Battle of xiangyang (6.1) Xianyang massacre (6.2) Battle of Hyesan (6.2) Battle of Bianjing - Luoyang (6.2) Battle of yingtianfu (6.3) Battle of Suao - fuqing - Xiameng (6.4) Battle of chongqing(6.9) Battle of chang_an(6.10) Trivia * Xiang_yang（襄阳）‘s major Blueraining started out as the mayor of Beijing (later renamed Tangshan). * The reason for the Ming joining the war is that Cobetkhei always attacks Chinese players, especially Ming's players. * China’s independence is illegal, whether it is for Qin or Ming, or even Liao (But the then emperor of Liao Bommbap thinks its independence is legal.) * BommBap only served as the Liao emperor for three days, He joined the Sui after the abdication. * Most players who joined FC(Sui) killed more Chinese players, so It is called FC (Fake China). * There were two rebellions after Blueraining created FC. * Because of a contradiction between Ming and "green town" Hangzhou, Ming, and China's armies started a tense standoff in Hangzhou. But due to NoPvP at last, all of them gave up the war. * Sui often reset their national spawn point between Xiangyang and Suao in order to achieve rapid transfer of troops. * The city where CobetKhei is located has been renamed three times: Fuzhou（福州）, Fuqing（福清）, Suao（苏澳）. . Negotiations * Until now, there is no actual negotiation. Treaties * Until now, there is no treaty in force. Aftermath & Casualties Qin: at least 30ppl Sui: 4ppl Ming : 2ppl Mongolia : 1ppl Manchuria : 2ppl See Also Qin Dynasty Liao Dynasty Manchuria Ming Category:Wars